


Chain of Command

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><strong>Title:</strong> Chain of Command<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Kara/Lee/Sam<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> R<br/><strong>A/N:</strong> I do it all for <a href="http://thegreenkitty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thegreenkitty.livejournal.com/"><strong>thegreenkitty</strong></a> and <a href="http://nazkey.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nazkey.livejournal.com/"><strong>nazkey</strong></a>. Y'all know I don't pay any kind of attention to canon anymore, right? Right. Thanks to <a href="http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://leiascully.livejournal.com/"><strong>leiascully</strong></a> for looking this over!<br/><strong>Disclaimers:</strong>  This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Title:** Chain of Command  
>  **Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
>  **Pairing:** Kara/Lee/Sam  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **A/N:** I do it all for [](http://thegreenkitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**thegreenkitty**](http://thegreenkitty.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nazkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**nazkey**](http://nazkey.livejournal.com/). Y'all know I don't pay any kind of attention to canon anymore, right? Right. Thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for looking this over!  
>  **Disclaimers:** This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters  & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.

  
Kara is naked on Sam's lap when Lee finally makes it in, dropping his boots outside the door of the officer's quarters with a distinctive thud.

"Do I have to tie the two of you up to keep you from starting without me?" Lee demands, frustrated, slipping out of his duty blues and tossing them into a heap on the floor.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Sam says, leering at Lee over Kara's shoulder.

"I don't think he can handle either one of us, let alone both of us," Kara snipes.

"C'mon, K, play along." Sam nudges her gently, nuzzling along her collarbone.

"Did I tell you to bite her?" Lee asks, and the edge of authority in his voice makes the other two turn and stare. "Anders. I asked you a godsdamn question," he says, reaching out to pull a towel from the clean stack on the table. He twists it, rolling it over his fist. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

"No sir," Sam breathes, and Kara glares at him.

"You gonna take that from him, Anders?"

Sam looks from Kara's face to the defined lines of Lee's body and shrugs in a way that indicates very clearly that he will take whatever Lee wants him to, that this isn't all that different from him taking orders from her, and that most importantly, she owes him twenty cubits and a blowjob, because she was the one who bet that Lee would never say yes to running this show, no, not in a million frakking years, and that even if he _would_ , he'd never be able to handle both of them at the same time. Sam's raised eyebrow tells her that he thinks she was wrong, and that just pisses her off, because it's _Lee_ , and she thought she knew all of his buttons, even the secret ones that he thinks nobody else can find, so when Sam had suggested that maybe it was Lee's turn to be in charge, well, she'd figured that betting him twenty cubits and some oral sex that Lee would never go for it wasn't a bad way to wind up with extra money for triad and Sam's tongue on her clit. Not that Sam doesn't do that anyway, whenever she wants, but it had been kinda hot to think of it as a prize, and she had been looking forward to that all godsdamn day, not to mention the sweet satisfaction of winning, and now Lee's here and he's ruining it all, and looking damn good while he's doing it, not that she's gonna make it easy for him. If he thinks she's just gonna roll right over and submit, well, he's never met her.

"Get up," Lee orders, and Kara laughs at him. This will be it, she thinks, this will be the moment that Lee Frakking Adama will give up trying to top her, because they both know he can't handle it, and she'll get her twenty cubits and she'll get off and she'll order both of them around for another evening, the same old song and dance, not that it's boring, not that she wants anything new, because she doesn't, really. She just wants to win, and if it means that she takes charge one more frakking time, so be it.

"Why the frak should I?" she asks, chin raised defiantly. She can hear Sam sigh, and she doesn't bother turning back to him, just reaches around pops him on the arm.

"Because I want your godsdamn boyfriend to suck my cock, and you're in my frakking way," Lee answers, and before she can process the words, Lee unrolls the towel he's holding, twisting it briefly before he snaps it along the edge of her outer thigh. "Move your ass, Thrace. _Now_."

"Frak me," Sam mutters, his cock bumping against Kara's hip as she slides off of him and faces Lee.

"I'll get around to it," Lee tells him, his voice casual as he reaches out to rub his thumb against the line of Sam's jaw. He turns his attention back to Kara, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Didn't think I could handle being in charge of a smart-ass like you, Thrace? What did you bet Sam that I couldn't hack it, ten cubits and a godsdamned blowjob?"

"Twenty," Kara manages to say, pushing past the surprise and desire fighting for control of her brain. She can't believe she didn't see this coming, but as she stands there, gulping in air and trying not to squirm against Lee's erection, she thinks that maybe she _did_ know that Lee could handle this, that if they gave him half a chance he'd probably blow their frakking minds, that what she wanted more than anything, more than winning, more than being right, was for somebody else to finally be in charge. She's got no argument to make against that if Lee's really gonna go for it, and the look in his eyes and the power in his grip tells her all she needs to know. Kara meets his eyes and nods in unspoken agreement to the question he hasn't really asked, the question about whether or not she really wants this, whether or not she wants to bow out.

She doesn't. If Lee can pull this off, she wants to know where he'll take them, but it's nice to know that even with his newfound sense of authority, he's still waiting for them to open the door. "Twenty, _sir_ ," she adds, just to let him know for sure that she has.

The kiss is rough, more teeth than she's used to from Lee, and she moans against his mouth. When she tries to reach for his cock, she finds herself on her knees, Lee's hands on her shoulders, holding her down.

"Not yet," Lee says quietly, and from the chair, Sam lets out a whimper as he watches the two of them.

"I think Sam might appreciate that blowjob you owe him," Lee observes.

"Yes sir," Kara answers, licking her lips as she turns to face Sam, who looks down at her hungrily while he waits for her to follow orders.

"Kara," Lee interrupts, running his hand through her hair, "you don't have to stay on your knees if they hurt. After all, I want you to be able to move later," he says, the teasing tone of his voice almost masking his concern as he bends over to tease her nipples with his thumbs.

"I'm fine," she says, angling her head so that Lee can kiss her while her hands play with Sam, stroking his cock, running her fingers over his balls. "Really. This feels good."

"Feels frakking amazing," Sam mumbles, groaning as Kara leans forward and takes his cock into her mouth.

Kara knows nothing for several minutes but the salty taste of Sam on her tongue as she sucks him, the moans he makes going to straight to her clit, her whole body throbbing as she wonders how long Lee will wait to take her, how long she can wait before she has to take one of her hands away from Sam and reach down to touch herself. She wonders if Lee would stop her. He probably wants her to ask, she knows, and the thought that her pleasure is so entirely in his hands gives her a little thrill, makes her stomach flip like she's doing barrel rolls, and just as she's about to take her mouth away from Sam and beg for Lee to let her have some relief, she feels him slide down behind her, his lips on her ear, his hands on her tits, her stomach, her thighs and finally, finally, pressing against her clit.

"You can have my fingers as long as Sam has your mouth," Lee's voice says in her ear, his breath hot against her ear and her neck, and she takes more of Sam as she pushes against Lee's fingers, begging Lee for release with every thrust of her hips.

Sam comes before she does, shouting things that aren't even really words, and when she swallows around him, Lee takes his fingers away. Kara makes a frustrated noise, but she doesn't argue, just sits back and hopes that whatever Lee has planned for them next, it happens before she explodes.

"You want to get off, Kara?" Lee says, but it's not really a question, and she waits for the order, blood pounding loudly in her ears. "On your back."

She goes down without a question, grateful to find that Lee has pulled a blanket over so that she's not lying on the cold metal of the floor. He stares at her for a moment, possessive, his eyes roaming over her body. "Lee," she says, his name a request, a plea, and he slides his hand between her thighs, fingers slipping over her clit as he positions his hand so he can push into her with his fingers, never taking his eyes away from her even as he thinks to give Sam new orders.

"Stroke me while I frak her," Lee tells Sam, who rolls out of the chair and onto his knees behind Lee with a breathless, "Yes, sir," his hand wrapping around Lee's dick, pumping slowly.

"Just like that," Lee groans, the curve of his spine pressing into Sam's chest while Sam works him as Lee pushes into Kara. She watches for a minute as Lee fraks her, watches Sam stroking Lee, all of them moaning, and then suddenly Lee pushes in deeper, his fingers pressing right against a sensitive spot as he orders her to come, and she does, writhing against Lee's fingers as Lee finally lets go and collapses against Sam, his come all over her stomach.

"Sam," Lee says, and Sam reaches over and grabs the towel Lee was holding earlier. Lee takes it and wipes Kara down, slumping next to her on the floor when he's done. Sam follows him down, and the three of them lay there for awhile, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots.

"Best bet I ever lost," Kara says finally, sucking in air. She'll be glad to keep losing if Lee can keep this up, because right now she feels like they all won, and it's the best she's felt in a long damn time.

"Glad I could prove you wrong," Lee mumbles happily, eyes closed, a smug smile on his face. "Anybody up for some more? I can do this all night."

"How about we get drunk and tie Sam up and have our way with him?" Kara suggests, pushing up on one arm to stare at Sam, who nods enthusiastically.

"You think we can share him?" Lee asks, turning his head to nip at Sam's shoulder.

"Taking all bets," Sam laughs.


End file.
